Coleccion de one shots
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Pues eso mismo, una coleccion de fics de un solo capitulo que ire subiendo conforme se me ocurran. El rated M es solo por si se me ocurre algun lemmon o algo asi, detodosmodos lo advertire al inicio
1. Definición

Tres años, me fui por tres largos y duros años a entrenar fuera de la villa que me vio nacer, me fui con un solo objetivo cumplir la promesa que le hiciese a Haruno antes de partir, si lo he dicho bien Haruno, ya no es mi amor Sakura-chan, o mi amiga Sakura, no ya no puedo verla así; no después de lo que pase, de todo lo que sufrí, después de todo eso ya siquiera me apetece dirigirle la palabra, tres años entrenando arduamente día y noche casi sin comer, prácticamente no dormía, no me daba tiempo para las cosas que me gustaban, no me di tiempo para ponerme a pensar en lo que hacia, no puedo decir que desperdicie tres años de mi vida ya que siendo sincero esos tres años me forjaron tal cual soy ahora, pero si puedo decir que desperdicie tres años de pensamientos, me desgaste mentalmente por tanto tiempo creando una fantasía, una mera ilusión, construyendo en mi mente un hermoso futuro para los dos, el cual se vino abajo el día que regrese a Konoha.

No le di importancia a las miradas rancias que recibí de los aldeanos, ni me importo el hecho de que ni siquiera quisieran venderme un poco de alimento en cuanto me reconocían, ni siquiera el ver mi casa o debería decir los escombros que quedaron de esta ya que al parecer habían decidido que seria bueno desquitar todas sus frustraciones en ella, no nada de eso me importo, nada me altero, yo era feliz por el simple hecho de que la volvería a ver, de haber sabido que las cosas serian de esa manera no me hubiese molestado en regresar, recuerdo que en cuanto la vi quise abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la extrañe y contarle de todos los días que pase planeándonos un futuro juntos y lo único que obtuve al acercarme fue una sonrisa fingida y una conversación hipócrita de su parte, todo lo que recibí a cambio de tres años de devota dedicación al cumplimiento de mi promesa para con ella fue el quedar al borde de la muerte al traer de regreso a mi rival y nada mas, ni un buen trabajo Naruto ò alguna compensación de ningún tipo un simple gracias hubiese bastado para levantar la escasa autoestima que tenia en ese momento pero al parecer ella decidió que no merecía mas que una fuerte reprimenda y una promesa de jamás dirigirme la palabra por haberle hecho daño a Sasuke...¿pueden creerlo? por hacerle daño a Sasuke, es cierto que no estaba en pleno estado de salud pero al menos no estuvo un mes metido en el hospital con la incertidumbre de no saber si podría volver a saltar entre las ramas de loa árboles, o poder utilizar tus brazos normalmente, el no salio de ese hospital con una cicatriz en el pecho que mostrara el mudo testimonio de una herida que antaño pudo haberme causado un daño permanente en el pulmón derecho, no Sasuke salio caminando y en pleno estado de salud física siendo vitoreado por toda la aldea y yo que jamás en mi vida me atreví a hacer absolutamente nada en contra de Konoha salí solo para encontrarme con que si ya antes era un mounstro ahora también era considerado un traidor entre la gente de la villa, un criminal cuyo crimen fue cumplir una promesa a costa de marcas permanentes en mi piel, dolores intensos residuos de la batalla y algunos huesos rotos que completaban la lista de acusaciones que se me hacia.

Fui un inbesil al creer que al menos Haruno se disculparía después de un tiempo o que como mínimo las cosas serian como antes que solo seguirían ignorándome y podría llevar una vida semi tranquila pero incluso en eso me equivoque, las cosas solo empeoraron ahora que aun con la prohibición impuesta por el cuarto todo mundo podía decir y hacer lo mas hiriente posible hacia mi persona.

Entonces fue cuando decidí irme de la aldea, dejar atrás todos los sueños que alguna vez creí posibles de realizar en Konoha así que fui a la oficina de la vieja Tzunade y entregue mi protector, a partir de ese momento deje de ser un ninja de la hoja y me dirigí a la salida de la aldea con las pocas posesiones que podía llevar ¿Que aria ahora¿A donde iría¿Donde viviría? fueron preguntas que saltaron a mi mente en el instante que cruce las puertas de la villa y estas se cerraron tras de mi pero preferí segur mi camino, no mirar atrás, después de todo atrás no deje nada que pudiese hacerme falta, otro de mis errores, pero irónicamente el error mas feliz de mi vida, comencé a escuchar que lentamente las puertas volvían a abrirse y una especie de resplandor proveniente de las puertas me cegó al dar la vuelta para satisfacer mi curiosidad de quien podría estar saliendo de Konoha, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una joven de mi edad de cabellos azulados y con una enorme maleta a su lado, me sorprendí de no divisar la bandana en su cuello tan característica de ella, se acerco lentamente con la mirada clavada al piso y me pregunto en un tono de voz apenas audible si podía ir conmigo.

Ahora puedo ver que estaba a punto de cometer el error mas grande mi vida, estuve a punto de olvidar que si había algo o mas bien que había alguien en toda Konoha que jamás me mintió, que no me humillo, que siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesité, alguien que nunca me traiciono y a la única persona que fue en contra de todo y todos por que me quería realmente y yo fui un idiota al no notarlo.

Ahora puedo ver que jamás necesite de mis constantes gamberradas para llamar la atención de los demás, o de mi alto tono de voz para que me tomara en cuenta, nunca tuve la necesidad de pintar las cabezas de los antiguos Kages, y definitivamente no tenia por que ganarme el reconocimiento de todos a través de mi fantasía infantil de ser Hokage, lo único que realmente necesitaba era a esa persona que esta la fecha vive conmigo, lejos de los maltratos y prejuicios de la gente de esa villa, y que se que jamás va a fallarme así como yo nunca le faltare, esos fueron nuestros botos el día que nos casamos en esa vieja capilla y nuestra promesa al llegar a la modesta cabaña que seria nuestro hogar.

Es gracioso como sin darme cuenta siempre tuve lo que quise pero simplemente no pude valorarla en aquel entonces, tuve y tengo todas las respuestas toda la felicididad y la paz que necesitaba.

Tanto tiempo buscando como definir la felicidad absoluta y termine encontrándola ese día en las puertas de la aldea, la única definición de todo lo bueno que me ha ocurrido en dos pequeñas palabras:

Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Recuerdo

Aun recuerdo todo como si apenas acabase de pasar hace unas cuantas horas atrás, tú estabas sentada tranquilamente en el enorme y hermoso jardín que adornaba la entrada de la casa principal de los Hyuuga, también puedo recordar perfectamente tu expresión de incredulidad al verme, me preguntaste entre sorprendida y divertida que importante asunto me había llevado a permanecer mas de los acostumbrados cinco minutos reglamentarios para poder ser visto en la reunión entre clanes y después desaparecer entre el extenso bosque privado de los Hyuuga. Y ahí en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento en el que tus ojos se posaron sobre mi sucedió lo imposible, yo el inexpresivo, el falto de sentimientos, el de facciones congeladas que convertían mi rostro en la imagen misma de la seriedad, el ser al que jamás alguien o algo logro arrebatarle ni siquiera la mas mínima muestra de humanidad, me sonroje por primera vez en mis 17 años de existencia mi rostro dejaba ver los sentimientos que yacían sepultados en mi interior, o al menos eso es lo que hubieses notado de no ser por mis lentes obscuros y fiel chamarra que aunado a nuestra diferencia de estaturas te impedían ver que detrás de ellos se escondía un rostro con ligeros toques carmesí que delataban mis pensamientos.

¿Que pensaba en ese instante, en lo único en lo que cualquier hombre con semejante hermosura frente suyo pensaría: en ti, en tu sedoso cabello azabache que siempre dejas caer libre sobre tus hombros, en tus expresivos ojos aperlados en los cuales me veía reflejado y en la cautivante sonrisa que me mostrabas, ¿Sonrisa he dicho? no, era mas que eso, en verdad era una breve burla que te permitiste brindarme por no haber contestado a tu pregunta, por no haber movido un solo músculo en los minutos que me perdí en tu belleza, por no haberme atrevido a parpadear por miedo a perder algún detalle de tan exquisito espectáculo, entonces sucedió, justo cuando creí que podría responder solté un suspiro, si por imposible que parezca lo hice, deje salir el aire que ni yo mismo sabia que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo, entonces cuado me sentía estupido por todo lo que estaba pasando entro en escena Kiba para avisarme que se me solicitaba para...¿Que se yo? no me importaba, todo lo que quería era salir rápidamente de esa incomoda situación que me resultaba imposible razonar, fue la primera y única vez en mi vida que me alegre del carácter enfusido y váleme todo de mi compañero de equipo que me sacaba casi a rastras del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

-Nos veremos luego

Fue todo lo que dijiste al verme salir del jardín, ¿vernos luego? fue lo que mi mente proceso al sentirse libre de tan agobiante presión, vernos luego me dijiste, pero como demonios no pensé en eso antes, nos veríamos pronto otra vez y en repetidas ocasiones ya que Kiba y yo pasábamos por lo menos media hora diaria en esa residencia, ni pensar que para mi esa media hora poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en tres o cuatro horas a medida que platicaba contigo, en siete u ocho cuando te hacia reír; por mas increíble que parezca aprendí a acerté reír a rienda suelta, aprendí a hacerte estallar en carcajadas asta romper en llanto y suplicar piedad por el fuerte dolor en tu pecho y aunque yo cuando mucho sonreía verte así me hacia inmensamente feliz, después me quedaba hasta diez horas en aquella mansión lo recuerdo bien empecé a dilatar tanto en el momento en que me convertí en tu paño de lagrimas por que algún idiota te había hecho llorar, no quisiste decirme su nombre por que me conoces muy bien, sabes que si llegase a enterarme de su identidad no pararía hasta que su cuerpo quedara hecho pedasos en un gran charco de sangre, esa fue una de las misiones mas difíciles que he tenido, consolarte, jamás antes lo había hecho y nunca me imagine ni remotamente que algún día lo haría y me sentí estupido, me sentí el mas grande estupido sobre la tierra por no haberme fijado en ti antes, por que jamás antes de esa reunión había cruzado mas de un par de palabras contigo, por que pasaba de largo sin siquiera mirarte, estaba ciego, esa debía ser la explicación ya que de otra forma no concebía como fui capas de jamás ver esa inmensa belleza.

-Gracias 

Fue lo que me dijiste cuando paraste de llorar, ¿Tú? ¿Dándome las gracias a mi? eso si fue irónico tu me dabas las gracias cuando debería ser yo quien te agradeciera el haberme sacado de mi capullo de frialdad y soberbia, debería ser yo quien agradeciese todas las horas, cada minuto y hasta el ultimo segundo de inmensa felicidad que me brindabas con el simple hecho de estar a mi lado, con una mirada, con un saludo, con una simple sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que lo son todo para mi por sobre cualquier cosa, aun por sobre mi orgullo, si ese estupido orgullo mío que me hacia negar que me estaba enamorando cada vez mas de ti, ese estupido orgullo que no hacia mas que recordarme que entre tu y yo no podía haber nada y que yo; como el imbesil que antaño era creí, si, creí que no debía hacerlo, era tú mejor amigo y eso bastaba, eran las palabras que me repetía a mi mismo cada momento intentando convencerme de lo que simplemente era imposible, no podía ser solo tu amigo, no quería ser solo tu amigo y ahí en ese momento me decidí, no me importo que diría tu padre, no me importo que ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión se diera cuenta que esa noche yo no iría a casa y claro me importo un bledo lo que pensaran todos cuando se enteraran que en esa estrellada madrugada no salí de tu habitación, así que hice lo que en verdad quise hacer desde el momento del jardín, te bese, te bese dulcemente, pausadamente, dándote tiempo para decidir si querías corresponderme, y felizmente lo hiciste, devolviste ese beso y mil mas que te di esa noche, devolviste cada una de mis carisias, devolviste cada una de las muecas y expresiones de mi rostro que salían a la luz al acerté mía y encima las adornaste de hermosos gemidos que emitías todo el tiempo desde que comenzamos a amarnos y te aferraste a mi fuertemente clavando tus uñas en mi espalda en el momento de mayor placer, esa fue la primera ves que dije esas palabras que jamás me cansare de repetirte: **Te Amo Hanabi Hyuuga.**


	3. Problematica propuesta

**Pues aquí con un drable pequeño pero según yo interesante, haber si adivinan a quienes se refiere el texto (Aunque lo deje muy sencillo)**

Problemático

En verdad no podía creer que se tomara en serio la oferta.

Problemático

Era el hecho de estar ahí, parado esperando bajo la lluvia

Problemática

Era la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar

Problemático

Seria todo lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir su objetivo

Problemático

El hecho de querer venganza

Problemático

Era recordar su rostro sumamente pálido por la falta de sangre y aun así tan bello

Problemática

Siempre fue ella, gritona y altanera, ridícula y sobreactuada

Problemático

Fue el hecho de darse cuenta que estaba enamorándose de ella

Problemático

El recordar que en su lecho de muerte lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue jurarle que se vengaría

Problemático

Tener que traicionar a su villa para poder cumplir esa promesa

Problemático

Fue el hecho de tener que salir huyendo como un cobarde cuando el sannin serpiente se acercaba a su posición

Problemático

Haber abandonado el cuerpo de su compañera en aquel lugar para poder salir de ahí.

Problemático

Dejarlo todo atrás por su venganza

-Y bien ¿iras con nosotros o te arrepentirás de ultimo momento?

Problemático

Emprender el viaje hacia la guardia secreta de sus antiguos enemigos para poder planear su venganza contra la serpiente.

Sumamente problemático

Aceptar que después de todo se veía bien con aquellas nubes rojas.


	4. Nunca creas nada de lo que lees

Es por todos sabido que 14 cosas que son enteramente verdad entre el lío de mentiras, verdades a medias y manipulaciones existentes en Konoha, y esas cosas son:

1.- Naruto Uzumaki jamás dejara de lado su enamoramiento hacia Sakura Haruno

2.- Ino Yamanaka esta y siempre estará obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha

3.- Tanto Naruto como Ino se desentienden totalmente de los asuntos del otro ya que son irrelevantes para los planes de estos.

4.-Ino detesta a Naruto por que (según ella) nadie puede tener menos sentido común y ser más molesto que el Uzumaki.

5.- Naruto pasa olímpicamente de Ino ya que (según el chico) no puede haber nada minimante interesante en alguien que dedica su vida a vanagloriar a Uchiha Sasuke.

6.- Naruto es un cerdo que no tiene la mas mínima noción de los modales cada vez que tiene ramen enfrente (Palabras de Ino)

7.-Si pasara tanto tiempo entrenando como lo pasa alabando a Sasuke juro asta el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha mojaría sus pantalones del susto si tuviese que pelear contra ella (Naruto dijo esto una vez en una conversación con Shikamaru Nara)

8.-Si tuviese menos cerebro olvidaría como respirar (Se escucho decir a Ino ayer en el centro comercial)

9.-Debe requerirse un poder mental mas halla de la comprensión humana para poder descifrar los "profundos pensamientos" de Yamanaka entre toda la banalidad que exhala cada vez que abre la boca (Contesto el rubio que casualmente pasaba por el lugar y escucho el anterior comentario de Ino)

10.- ¿Alguna vez han visto su departamento, ni siquiera las ratas pueden soportar el hedor que despide (Siguió con la pelea Ino)

11.-Es que yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que pasarme 5 horas pensando que color de esmalte de uñas me vendría mejor (Respondió el Uzumaki continuando con la pelea verbal)

12.- Bueno supongo entonces que pasar el día leyendo "esas revistas naranjas" es mejor para pasar el tiempo (Le grito Ino obviamente refiriéndose al Icha Icha)

13.-Serás torpe, ves lo que provocas, por tu culpa nos sacaron del centro comercial y yo no he podido comprar mi ramen (Le recrimino el rubio a la chica en cuanto aterrizaron fuera del establecimiento gracias a la fuerza de seguridad del mismo)

14.- Basta esta es la última vez que peleamos verbalmente Naruto, toma tus kunais y vamos a arreglar esto en otro sitio (Reto la ojiazul al Uzumaki y ambos salieron de escena)

Desgraciadamente este periodista les perdio de vista un par de calles después pero no hay duda de que donde quiera que se encuentren en este momento solo hay dos probabilidades:

1.- Siguen peleando para demostrar su superioridad ante el otro

2.- Uno de los dos ya ha pasado a mejor vida

De cualquier forma yo personalmente los informare a todo acerca del asunto en cuanto pueda; pasando a otros temas del clamor popular ayer en la tarde se encontró a Sasuke Uchiha firmando…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sigo sin entender por que estamos leyendo esto (Hablo Kakashi)

-Yo compre el mío por que según Ino es el periódico de chismes más popular de Konoha (Contesto Asuma)

-Eso no le quita lo estupido (Dijo el enmascarado a su amigo mientras seguían caminando por el bosque tranquilamente)

-Yo lo que no entiendo es que si tanto Naruto como Ino no se soportan, o al menos solo se ignoran ¿De que forma sabían tantas cosas el uno del otro? (Se preguntaba el Junín a cargo de la Yamanaka)

-Buena pregunta, a todo esto ¿Cómo crees que hayan arreglado sus problemas? (Cuestionó el peliplateado)

-Conociendo a esos dos estoy seguro que aun están intentando matarse mutuamente (Contesto Asuma, pero unos ruidos cerca de donde ellos estaban lo saco de sus reflexiones y con un ademán le indico a Kakashi que procedieran con sigilo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Se lo creyeron todo (Decía un muchacho a una chica que descansaba sobre su pecho)

-No puedo creer que sean tan crédulos, nos salio perfecto ahora nadie va a sospechar nada (Contesto la chica)

-Mejor así, no necesitamos que alguien mas se entere (Declaro el chico abrazando a la muchacha)

-Si es mucho mejor (Le contesto la chica con una sonrisa picara comenzando a besar el cuello de su acompañante)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Asuma, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? (Pregunto con los ojos totalmente desorbitados el ninja copia)

-Menos mal estaba empezando a pensar que alucinaba (Respondió el aludido)

-Nadie nos va a creer lo que estamos viendo (Dijo el enmascarado)

-Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Shikamaru (Declaro Asuma aun sin salir de su asombro)

-Vas a contarle lo que esta haciendo su "amor secreto" (Dijo el peliplateado)

-No, voy a necesitar un terapeuta para superar la impresión y como no tengo dinero para pagarle a uno lo mejor que tengo es Shikamaru (Contesto Asuma encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo ya que el antiguo se lo fumo todo de golpe al ver la escena ante sus ojos)

(Y es que no era para menos, justo frente a sus ojos estaban Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka acostados en la hierva del bosque solo cubiertos por una copia del dichoso periódico que Kakashi y Asuma leían anteriormente)


	5. Me protegiste aun entre nubes de muerte

**Me protegiste aun entre nubes de muerte**

Sabes he estado pensando en ti mas este ultimo mes, aunque las misiones me impidan venir tan seguido. Todos hemos tenido misiones extras por culpa de Orochimaru que no deja de joder cada que tiene oportunidad…pero no es eso lo que he venido a decirte esta vez, lo que en verdad quiero es pedirte una señal, algo que me pueda servir para saber que hacer de ahora en adelante…yo…lo conseguí, tengo uno de los diez anillos se lo he quitado a Zetsu después de acabar con el.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, me atacaste una y otra vez intentando cumplir con tu misión, tu sabias que el estaba presente, siempre lo estaba; así que como pudiste fingiste que yo era demasiado fuerte para ti…fue…gracioso, en ese entonces no podía ni ponerte una mano encima y aun así lograste engañar al mejor espía del mundo solo para salvarme.

Tu siempre me cuidabas, me protegiste desde el momento en que nací… si bien mi padre murió ese mismo día y tu me dejaste y te fuiste con rumbo desconocido…algunas veces te imaginaba ¿Cómo serias? ¿Alta? ¿Robusta? ¿Mandona? ¿Serias como otras tantas que veía pasar por la calle?

No lo voy a negar algunas veces pensé estúpidamente que simplemente me habías abandonado a mi suerte, no sabes el gusto que me dio enterarme de que estaba equivocado, aunque al principio no podía creer lo que decías, no quería creerlo pero era cierto incluso me enseñaste a utilizar las técnicas secretas que no compartiste ni con tu compañero…bueno por lo que me decías parecía que estabas enamorada de el…lastima que murió no era mala persona, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ti, por ayudarte a protegerme y se lo agradezco.

Bueno aun no te he dicho cual es la razón por la cual te he venido a ver en esta ocasión, yo voy a entrar a Akatsuki…se que no debería hacerlo, que me obligaran a tomar vidas inocentes antes de confiar lo suficiente en mi para admitirme pero no tengo opción, soy incapaz de vencerles desde afuera, solo espero que no tomes a mal que utilice tu memoria como excusa para poder infiltrarme.

También tendré que ocultar a Hinata-chan y a nuestra hija para qué nadie las lastime, Gaara me ha dicho que no abría problema en que viviesen con el en Sunagakure.

Por cierto la pequeña llevara tu nombre…madre gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por abrirme los ojos y por enseñarme el camino de un buen shinobi Yo, Hinata-chan y tu pequeña nieta te lo agradeceremos eternamente, cuando crezca la traeremos aquí para que te visite y pueda saber que es un honor llamarse como se llama que es un gran privilegio ser llamada Deidara Uzumaki Hyuuga.


	6. Mascaras

**Mascaras**

El mundo gira, a una velocidad constante y estable, pero los sucesos que ocurren dentro de el son cosa enteramente aparte de esa relativa tranquilidad, uno pensaría que las cosas pueden predecirse, que pueden saberse antes de que ocurran por el mero hecho de observar el ritmo de los sucesos que llevan a esa acción en particular…pobres idiotas ingenuos, no se dan cuenta de que nada esta escrito, de que sus vidas penden de un delgado hilo todo el tiempo, que no hay forma de estar enteramente seguro de algo y aun así siguen sus caminos sin prestar verdadera atención a los hechos que los rodean; pero ese puede ser su ultimo error.

Tomemos simplemente casos como Shikamaru, "el vago" "el perezoso", nadie creía que este tipo sirviese de algo algún día; pues como sus apodos bien lo indican nunca se digno a mover un dedo por algo sin importancia, sierpe tranquilo, siempre apacible, siempre moviéndose a la menor velocidad posible no valla ser que el caracol que pasa junto a el se moleste por adelantarlo pero el precisamente era el mas cauto de todos, el no se dejo engañar por esa sonrisa perpetua, siempre vio mas allá de del papel de "bufón" que representaba el rubio, ambos sigilosos cazadores, ambos poderosos estrategas incluso se dio cuenta poco después del mismo Naruto que la tierna e introvertida Hinata "no rompo un plato" Hyuuga también estaba jugando su propio juego de ajedrez con piezas muy firmes pero de flaquezas probadas.

Pereza, alegría e inocencia, simples mascaras jugando en un enorme tablero llamado Konoha…tres jugadores, tres estrategias distintas, tres fachadas falsas…como la entrada a la madriguera de una araña, simple y matizada con el entorno, minuciosamente elaborada y apropiadamente oculta, o incluso algunas llegando a la desfachatez de exhibirse brillosa y elegantemente pero todas tienen un propósito, tal vez uno diferente "la misma trampa no captura presas diferentes"… pero igualmente todas son mortales.

Konoha nunca debió olvidarse de la lección que Orochimaru les enseño cuando los traiciono, el clan Hyuuga jamás tubo en cuanta que los mas feroces predadores son aquellos mas pacientes y de apariencia inofensiva y definitivamente nunca nadie se dio tiempo para recordad que los animales que se veían mas tranquilos por mas tiempo eran esos que mataban por poco tiempo para poder vivir de la gran masacre creada anteriormente.

Esas fueron las tres intrigas mejor elaboradas que se hallan visto en la hoja…tres seres aparentemente inofensivos esperando su momento, dejando que todos pensaran que la corriente los arrastraba cuando eran ellos quienes manipulaban el cause del rió.

Por que después de todo la pereza siempre da paso al ocio y el aburrimiento pero un ocioso siniestro es de mucho cuidado.

La maldad se presenta con el mas inocente disfraz del que pueda hacerse; si no solo debes mirar a las crías del escorpión, su madre les lleva a cuestas todo el tiempo para evitar que sean victimas de otros animales y al final terminan devoradas por aquellos que protegieron.

La risa es un arma poderosa, las caras felices y alegres son siempre lo único que necesitan los cachorros para pasar a ser rápidamente parte de una familia que los alimentara y cuidara…son como sus esclavos…vive como un parásito comiendo sus recursos y sin aportarles nada.

Sorprendente fue el echo de que nadie viera venir esa sed de sangre del Nara o la facilidad de chantaje y control de la Hyuuga… y por supuesto nadie espero que el buen Uzumaki terminase siendo un tirano manteniendo el borde de un colapse nerviosa a los habitantes de la villa…bueno casi nadie ¿Quién pudo escapar de tan buen disfraz? ¿Quién reconoció al instante el peligro que representaban esas tres mascaras?

Sencilla respuesta para tan grandes intrigas… solo un estafador puede estafar a otro… solo un lobo puede detectar la presencia de uno de su especie en los alrededores…y es que las mascaras son difíciles de ver desde afuera pero cuando se lleva una puesta por tanto tiempo no es nada raro reconocerlas.

La cuarta mascara de Konoha…tal vez la que mejor movió todas sus piezas…indiferencia…permanecer estoico e ileso durante cualquier situación es lo que me ha hecho lo que soy ahora, un sobreviviente.

Aparentar que te dejas engañar por otras mascaras que te rodean, incluso participar eventualmente como peón no hace daño es por eso que yo puedo ver a todos los otros vivir y morir según losa designios de los otros tres jugadores…si la vida es fácil cuando observas a tu alrededor… la vida es simple para mi; después de todo es agradable ser un simple admirador del juego de la vida.

Lo se me alimento de carroña por ahora pero paso desapercibido por los predadores…y como todo buen insecto surgiré para quedarme con el lugar que los otros dejen vació.

Si, por ahora ser Aburame Shino es muy bueno…pero pronto se pondrá mejor.

Por cierto tu ¿Ya te diste cuenta de las mascaras que te rodean? Tal vez debas comenzar a hacerte una antes de que sea muy tarde.


	7. Ironia

**Irónico si, pero fantástico**

No había marcha atrás, en cuanto cruzara esas grandes puertas sin el consentimiento del Hokage seria fichado como un ninja fugitivo, seria cazado como un criminal.

-Tal vez si hablara con el abuelo…que idioteces digo, es imposible que me deje ir.

Lo sabia de antemano, nadie deja Konoha si no es por una misión y aun así estaba una vez mas en la entrada de la aldea contemplando desde una distancia prudente el camino que lo llevaría donde nunca mas seria maltratado o herido, donde la gente no lo señalaría al pasar ni le dedicaría miradas ácidas o palabras ofensivas.

-Seis horas…mierda cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo pensar en otra cosa

Había pasado un considerable rato solo contemplando las afueras de la villa que eran visibles desde su distancia, había visto ir y venir a innumerables personas.

-Curioso ninguno de los que han salido por esas puertas se ha ido sin mirar atrás… yo diría que es un habito o solo es que se sienten seguros aquí

Seguridad, el simple concepto de todos los aldeanos se sintieran intocables dentro de los muros de esa aldea mas que riza debería darle pena, el que debía estar en alerta roja permanente, quien cuidaba sus espaldas día y noche, el único en toda la villa que debía incluso disfrazarse para comprar algo de alimento si es que no lo quería recibirlo en mal estado o con un precio por de más ridículo.

-Tal vez solo debería probar mi suerte y correr fuera del portal…idiota me lanzarían de todo hasta matarme y nadie les recriminaría.

Así son todos los días en esa villa para el, amenazas, insultos, ataques, si no fuese por que goza de una excelente velocidad hace mucho que lo habrían matado a golpes.

-Apuesto a que nadie iría a visitar mi tumba, ¿para que? Si en toda su puñetera vida no se molestaron siquiera en saludar…que va incluso tal vez me equivoque y sea la atracción del momento, muchos irían a des estresarse tirando kunais y orinando sobre la lapida

En verdad no estaba muy equivocado, igualmente su departamento era victima de todo aquel que fuese pasando por el lugar, ventanas rotas, paredes rayadas, el perfecto lugar para arrojar los desperdicios de la comida, aun mejor es mas fácil lanzar los pañales sucios por la ventana de la sala que llevarlos asta el contenedor mas cercano.

-Solo quisiera sentirme libre una vez mas, caminar entre la vegetación por placer y no corriendo y buscando un sitio donde refugiarme asta que la turba en turno se canse de intentar lincharme.

Había podido salir de Konoha una sola vez en toda su vida, el Hokage le había pedido llevar un mensaje a uno de los Chunnin que patrullaban el exterior, tarea sencilla solo salir por 15 mininitos de la villa, desde ese entonces se escapaba de vez en cuando aventurándose no mas halla de 500 metros de una pequeña ruptura por la que podía escabullirse.

-Solo 15 minutos por vez para no ser atrapado por algún vigilante… los mejores 15 minutos de mi vida, era libre, completa y absolutamente libre, solo yo, los árboles y algunos animales que vagaban por el lugar. Lastima que no duro mucho

Se toco el costado, cuando un grupo de Gennin recién graduados lo descubrieron fuera de la aldea no dudaron en propinarle una severa golpiza con todo lo que encontraron a su alcance, tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, había tenido suerte de que el kunai que le clavaron en la espinilla derecha no atravesó totalmente el hueso.

-Allí viene de nuevo, no pueden conseguir pasar una sola misión de búsqueda pero si pueden arrastrarme hasta el río y dejarme caer de la catarata mas cercana, el alto precio que pagar por la libertad, no todo fue malo puede que incluso les deba un favor

Cuando el río por fin se cansara de azotarlo contra las filosas rocas de la orilla y de ofrecerle falsas esperanzas de salvación al llevarlo cerca de las ramas bajas de los árboles pudo sentir que alguien lo alaba por la espalda, alguien se había compadecido del cuerpo casi inmóvil y prácticamente falto de vida que era arrastrado por la corriente.

-Hermosa, simplemente no sabia lo que era la belleza hasta que la vi

Suaves y delicadas manos, finas facciones, una sonrisa capas de poner de rodillas a cualquier ser humano, así era ella, la perfección echa mujer.

-Me pregunto si todavía estará haya afuera, tal vez tendrá su propia villa donde ir y donde se siente segura y querida, como sea espero que este mejor de lo que yo me encontró.

Cuando la conciencia volvió a el después de un buen rato dormido lo recibió una agradable olor, no estaba seguro de cómo identificarlo, pero estaba seguro de que era el aroma mas exquisito que nunca hubiese olido en su vida, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse envuelto en los brazos de una linda pelirroja.

-Solo tenia 10 años, no que fuese a saber como reaccionar en esa situación y ella estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance, ninguna chica de 14 se fijaría en un enclenque chico rubio.

Largos y bellos cabellos rojos le hacían cosquillas en la cara, y su rostro tan perfecto, tan tranquilo, no pudo contener la tentación de acariciar su mejilla y sorprenderse de la suavidad de la piel de la chica.

-Tayuya…eres la única persona que realmente puedo decir que me conoce y solo estuve contigo un par de días mientras me ayudabas a volver a Konoha, recuerdo que te rogué que te quedaras conmigo pero tu solo respondiste que no podías, que tenias que regresar donde tu sensei…ese tipo debe ser el ser mas afortunado que ha pisado este planeta

No hace falta decir lo que Naruto había estado haciendo por los últimos dos años, ir a la entrada de la villa debatiéndose entre salir a buscar a la pelirroja o quedarse a esperar que cumpla su promesa

-Vendré por ti algún día, me dijiste y lo creí, me pediste que esperara y que me volviese fuerte, que no estaba lejos el tiempo en que tu sensei se vengaría de esta aldea y que entonces le pedirías que me llevase con ustedes…irónico, la única razón que mantiene aun dentro de este infierno en vida es la misma por la cual no pienso en otra cosa que en salir de aquí a toda costa…demo tu me pediste que esperara a que pudieses sacarme de aquí, y dentro de no mucho será ese día

Saco de entre sus ropas una carta, una simple hoja de papel que le había sido dejada en su lugar de la academia hace ya un par de semanas

-Te veré en el examen Chunnin, mas te vale ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que sensei te permita venir con nosotros ya que no pienso quedar mal frente de el…mensajes cortos y precisos, recuerdo que así hablas todo el tiempo, esa es tu forma de ser Tayuya-san, pero aun así dejando plasmada solo frialdad en la escritura puedo saber que no hablas enserio, no perfumas una carta como esa.

El olor, aquel olor tan exquisito que lo enamoro desde el primer momento aun no desvanecía del todo del aquel mensaje de papel, por ella había soportado vivir en ese lugar, se había vuelto fuete, incluso tal vez seria nombrado el Gennin del año cuando saliese de la academia.

-Rompele las piernas… jajaja, tienes un sentido del humor muy macabro Tayuya-san pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces Sasuke tendrá que pensar en ir comprando una silla de ruedas

Un simple recado escrito en una hoja que había extrañamente caído frente a sus ojos

-Que va si mi Tayuya-san quiere huesos rotos por Kami que los tendrá, será una masacre

La noche empezaba a caer sobre la aldea, la sonrisa en el rostro de una hermosa pelirroja que veía a un chico rubio caminar de vuelta a su casa no podía ser más grande.

-Naruto-kun eres todo un amor

Dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos, después de todo su "subordinado" era el único que podía hacerla sonreír realmente aunque por supuesto el no lo sabría, no hasta después del examen que esperaba tan ansiosamente.


	8. En verdad ¿son tan distintos?

**En verdad ¿son tan distintos?**

-Es fácil dejar de tener sentimientos y dejarse a la deriva en ese embriagante mar de poder, tan fácil es dejar todo lo que conoces atrás solo por obtenerlo…

-Pero aun así siempre hay quien se arrepiente de haber obtenido lo que deseaba, hay quienes se hunden en la desesperación de ver reflejado en su rostro al ser que mas desprecian

-Por favor, ¿desprecio? Teniendo lo que tenemos el desprecio es todo lo que merecen esos seres inferiores y torpes que vagan por el mundo robando el precioso oxigeno de este mundo

-Este y mil mundos han sido corrompidos por ese mismo poder del cual te jactas que tenemos a montones, sin esperanza de ver un nuevo día o relajarse en la contemplación de las estrellas

-No tiene sentido, ¿para que quiero ver las estrellas? ¿Para que sentarse estúpidamente a esperar el amanecer? Cuando quedemos ir donde queramos, podemos tener todo lo que deseamos, pudiéramos incluso conseguir nuestra inmortalidad, si tan solo abandonaras esas tonterías en las que piensas

-¿Y después que? Si seremos inmortales, seremos superiores, únicos, tal vez incuso pudiéramos controlar todo aquello que viésemos, causaríamos el terror donde nuestra sola presencia se impusiera…pero ¿de que sirve ser el amo? Si se es el único ser existente

-Después…después, no te preocupes por lo que pasara luego, solo debemos estar seguros de que seremos lo único importante, nadie mas importa, nadie mas tiene por que importar, date cuenta si son mas débiles deben ser erradicados

-No, lo único importante en este mundo es la vida, nada es mas importante, y nada puede reemplazarlo

-Claro que es lo mas importante, la vida de los poderosos, nuestra vida no la de esos incautos abandonados a su suerte

-Tú nunca podrás sentirte vivo si sigues pensando así

-Y tú nunca valdrás nada si sigues lo mismo que hasta ahora

-Demo aun siendo polos opuestos…

-Debemos seguir el mismo camino

-La pregunta es…

-¿Asta cuando?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Itachi ¿Qué esta haciendo Zetsu?

Pregunto el Akatsuki de piel azul

-Esta decidiendo…sabes siempre me he preguntado ¿Cuál de los dos es quien rige ese cuerpo?


End file.
